Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire electrical discharge machine and a wire electrical discharge machining system for use in performing electrical discharge machining on a workpiece set on a work table as well as relating to a jig for fixing the workpiece on the work table.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 03-196919 discloses a core removal method comprising the steps of suctioning, by means of a suctioning face of a core retainer, a core that has been trapped in a lower arm moving a table with the core being suctioned so as to convey the core to a position away from the top of the lower arm, and dropping the core by stopping suction.